Amor Vιncιτ Omnια
by Lilaluux
Summary: Sin tener un día de nacido, inocente a todo lo que le sobrevendría, fue puesto bajo una maldición. La Diosa del destino, con su malvada sonrisa, lanzó un hechizo; él podría ser encantador, más nunca lo sabría, condenado a siempre vivir una vida que lo mantendría sucio y desaliñado, a esconder su verdadera belleza del mundo. Sólo si alguien llegaba a amarlo, se rompería la maldición
1. Capítulo 1

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

 _ **"El Amor lo vence todo"**_

 **Summary:**

Sin tener un día de nacido, e inocente a todo lo que le sobrevendría, este niño fue puesto bajo una maldición. La Diosa del destino, con su malvada sonrisa, lanzó un hechizo; el niño podría ser encantador, más nunca lo sabría, condenado a siempre vivir una vida que lo mantendría sucio y desaliñado, a esconder su verdadera belleza del mundo. Sólo si alguien podría llegar a amar al niño, se rompería la maldición.

Pero ¿Quién podría amar a alguien que no se amaba a sí mismo?

Notas:

Esta historia está basada en la canción de Vocaloid 'Tsumi no namae'. No me pertenece, así como tampoco los personajes de la historia, sólo me adjudicó la traducción.

 **.**

Fic escrito por: Abarero

Traducido por: Lilaluux

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy, muy lejano, nació un pequeño niño.

Y aunque incontables niños nacían cada día, este niño era algo especial; porque era extraordinariamente hermoso, un rasgo que sólo crecería más y más con los días. Una bendición para su familia. Pero, hubo alguien más que se percató de este niño; la mismísima Diosa del destino, quién miro al niño y no estuvo para nada complacida cuando vio lo que el destino tenía planeado por él. Ya que esta Diosa era una diosa arrogante, una extremadamente celosa de aquellos que ella creía, podrían llegar a ser más bellos de lo que ella era.

Así que sin tener un día de nacido, e inocente a todo lo que le sobrevendría, este niño fue puesto bajo una maldición. La Diosa del destino, con su malvada sonrisa, lanzó un hechizo; el niño podría ser encantador, más nunca lo sabría, condenado a siempre vivir una vida que lo mantendría sucio y desaliñado, a esconder su verdadera belleza del mundo. Sólo si alguien podría llegar a amar al niño, se rompería la maldición.

Pero ¿Quién podría amar a alguien que no se amaba a sí mismo?

Veinte años pasaron en un parpadeo, él pasó de ser un bebé a un niño, de un niño a un adolecente, y de un adolecente a un hombre. Su familia había sido pobre, y tal como la maldición había predicho, él había pasado la mayoría de su vida vistiendo ropas gastadas y cubierto de suciedad. Pero, a pesar de tener tan desalentadora maldición sobre su cabeza, Yuuri Katsuki de hecho, había encontrado algo que amaba.

Quizás fue porque los animales nunca lo juzgaron, nunca se burlaron ni se mofaron de él. Quizás fue porque entre ellos, él se sentía encajar. Cualquiera que pudiera ser la razón, Yuuri forzó su camino de la granja a la ciudad y de la ciudad al castillo. No había un caballo al que no podía domar, ni ningún animal salvaje del que no podía hacerse amigo, o ave que no se uniera a él en un armonioso canto. Y de acuerdo a esto, el año que cumplió sus veintiún años, Yuuri recibió el gran honor de ser invitado a trabajar en el castillo para ocuparse de los establos del lugar.

Y así, a pesar de que estaba lleno de manchas de suciedad y con heno enredado en su salvaje cabello negro, Yuuri había encontrado algo de felicidad en su vida. Sin importar cuantas veces los otros niños, o incluso los adultos, le lanzaran desagradables miradas o dijeran cosas horribles sobre él, Yuuri sabía que siempre podría ir y llorar entre sus amigos animales y ellos le brindarían consuelo.

Cuando el jefe de los criados del castillo le dio una mirada y dijo que él estaba demasiado sucio como para poner un pie en el castillo, Yuuri reprimió sus lágrimas y sonrió a través de su tristeza. —Yo me quedaré en los establos, y si algo ocurre pueden encontrarme ahí.

Porque aunque la Diosa del destino lo había maldecido con no ser consciente de su verdadera belleza, su espíritu todavía irradiaba luz desde su interior. Podía ser audaz y temerario, caminar desarmado dentro del bosque y pasearse tranquilo entre las más feroces de las bestias. Y su corazón era tan amable y amoroso, que era una verdadera tragedia el que no tuviese a nadie con quien compartirlo más que con los animales bajo su cuidado.

Lejos de su familia por primera vez en su vida y rodeado de extraños, Yuuri decidió que quizás _sería_ lo mejor si permanecía en los establos. Allí, al menos, sabía que sería bienvenido.

Las semanas pasaron, y las historias del extraño maestro de establos se extendieron de sirviente a sirviente, hasta que aquellas descabelladas historias llegaron a la familia real.

—Dicen que él es un sucio cerdo —dijo el más joven de los hijos del rey—. Me pregunto si también come del fango.

—No vayas por ahí propagando las mentiras de los sirvientes —le recriminó su padre—. Es algo que se les ha subido a la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no vamos y lo vemos por nosotros mismos? —preguntó el mayor de los hijos.

Yuri, porque también era ese el nombre del más joven de los príncipes, bufó. —¿Cómo es que vas a ver algo, Victor?

Porque Victor, el príncipe heredero, había nacido sin el sentido de la vista. Él tenía los más hermosos ojos azules, pero no podía ver nada más que luz y oscuridad.

—Llevaré a Makkachin y ella me lo dirá —tranquilizó a su hermano menor, alargando la mano para darle a su fiel mascota una caricia en su cabeza.

—Tch. Como sea. Apuesto que los sirvientes se están inventando toda esa mierda, será divertido decirles que están equivocados.

Y así fue como se decidió entre los dos hijos reales, que después de la cena de esa noche, irían a los establos y verían a ese maestro de establos por sí mismos. Su padre, receloso de que se metieran en problemas, envió a sus sirvientes a que cuidaran de ellos. Yuri, desde el momento en que salió del castillo, ya se quejaba, habían conseguido que ambos llevaran sus largas capas.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con bajar los escalones hacia los establos, Victor? —preguntó Mila al mayor de los príncipes.

Asintió, con un bastón dorado en una mano y Makkachin siempre fiel en su otro lado.

—De verdad, ya he visto al maestro de establos —le estaba diciendo Georgi al otro príncipe—. Y está cubierto desde la cabeza a los pies de suciedad. No creo que alguna vez deje los establos.

—Suena como un cerdo para mí —dijo Yuri con un resoplido.

Pero Victor sólo sonrió cómplice. —No hagas un juicio antes de tomar en cuenta todos los hechos, hermano.

Entonces, sin el conocimiento de Yuuri, los dos príncipes descendieron las empinadas escaleras de piedra que conducían a la parte trasera del castillo donde se encontraban los establos. Yuuri, como siempre a la hora de la cena, estaba sentado en los establos con un brazado de vegetales, frutas y pan. A los animales a menudo se les daba mejor alimento que a él, pero eso nunca le importó. Él sabiamente había solicitado el doble de las porciones para los animales, y así tomar una pequeña parte para él. Compartía las manzanas con los caballos, las zanahorias con las ovejas y la sopa del día anterior con los cerdos. Incluso despedazaba el pan para esparcirlo por el suelo para que los pájaros pasaran a comer.

Aquello le generó algunas miradas extrañas, pero Yuuri hace mucho se había resignado a todo eso. Él _era_ un sucio animal, por supuesto que lo despreciaban. Había escuchado los murmullos cuando había tocado la puerta de la cocina, algunas personas ni siquiera se molestaban en susurrar a sus espaldas. Pero Yuuri siempre había visto su reflejo, ya sea en los cubos con agua que el arrastraba o en el acero de su daga, y siempre pensó que de todos modos él no era la gran cosa para mirar. Él era alguien común y corriente, _imposiblemente_ simple. Hasta el punto que probablemente era demasiado desagradable el mirarlo, era lo que había pensado de sí mismo varias veces.

—Ugh, tenían razón. ¡Mírenlo! Es un sucio cerdo —una aguda voz interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¡E incluso está comiendo con ellos!

Yuuri suspiró. No era como si él mismo no se hubiera dicho cosas peores en sus días malos.

—Conociendo al cocinero, no me sorprendería si nuestros cerdos están comiendo mejor que algunos de los sirvientes —murmuró Mila en voz baja.

—¡Hey, tú! ¡Cerdo!

Yuuri alzó la vista ante la voz, asombrado al descubrir que pertenecía al más joven de los príncipes del reino.

Respiró hondo y se puso de pie, inclinándose de inmediato ante ellos. —¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, Su Real Alteza?

Yuuri pudo escuchar el sonido de algo golpeando contra los escalones de piedra, pero no se atrevió a levantar su cabeza para mirar.

—¿Por qué estás tan sucio? ¿Disfrutas vivir como un cerdo?

Yuuri apretó sus puños contra sus piernas, intentando retener las lágrimas. No porque lo hubiera escuchado antes lo hacía inmune a los insultos.

—Yo tengo una pregunta mejor —interrumpió una nueva voz—. ¿Quién es realmente el sucio? ¿El sirviente que probablemente se ve forzado a vivir en los establos en los que trabaja o el muchacho que tiene el mundo a sus pies y aun así se ve en la necesidad de menospreciar a los demás?

—No es gracioso, Victor —respondió el joven príncipe con brusquedad.

—No, tu comportamiento no lo es. Quizás deberían decirle a la señorita Lilia que tus modales necesitan trabajo.

—Ugh, me voy. Georgi, Mila. Mi capa.

Yuuri pudo escuchar el sonido de las telas –ricas, probablemente de brocado o algo igualmente elegante— y el bullicio de pasos pisando fuertes las escaleras. Esperó hasta que sintió el silencio antes de levantar la cabeza.

Ante él estaba parado el otro de los príncipes, todavía de pie allí en el patio del establo, con su cabeza ladeada de modo curioso. Yuuri volvió a bajar la cabeza. Sólo porque el príncipe no podía ver no significaba que él podía…

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yuuri contuvo la respiración y se urgió a si mismo a calmarse. —Yuuri, Su Real Alteza.

—Entonces, me disculpo porque mi indisciplinado hermano menor comparte un nombre contigo. Claramente, a ti te sienta mejor.

Yuuri sintió su rostro arder. Él no quería la lastima de este hombre. Aquello era casi peor que las crueles palabras que tenía que soportar.

—Me disculpo si mi nombre le causa todos estos problemas Su Real Alteza —dijo—. Usted puede llamarme de forma diferente, si lo desea.

Yuuri pudo ver como el príncipe se acercó, sus botas negras reluciendo contra la suciedad del suelo. Entonces, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Yuuri sintió el toque de unos dedos en su barbilla, alzando su cabeza hacia arriba.

—Me gusta Yuuri —dijo el príncipe tranquilamente, sus dedos se posaron uno por uno sobre la piel de Yuuri antes de subir lentamente por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento —comenzó a retirar su toque—. Sólo estoy intentando ver cómo eres, ¿te parece bien?

—S-su Real Alteza es libre de hacer lo que desea —se las arregló para decir Yuuri, con voz temblorosa.

Se congeló, desde ya preocupado de que el rey fuese a pedir su cabeza si alguna mota de suciedad quedara impresa en el príncipe cuando regresara al castillo.

—Eso no estaría bien —murmuró—. No quiero hacer algo que te haga sentir incomodo sólo porque pienses que tienes que hacerlo.

Yuuri suspiró. —La verdad no hay mucho que ver, Su Alteza. Es como todos dicen.

Victor sacudió su cabeza. —Me gustaría tomar esa decisión por mí mismo. ¿Está bien?

Respiró profundamente, el roce del hocico de la mascota del príncipe contra su pierna le provocó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí, Su Alteza.

Alargó ambas manos, cada una de ellas buscando el rostro de Yuuri hasta que la suave piel de las puntas de sus dedos rozaron sus mejillas una vez más. Una de sus manos permaneció sobre su mejilla, pero con la otra delineó trazos hacia arriba, rozando el puente de su nariz y el contorno de su ojo alrededor de sus gafas. Empezó a escarbar en el cabello de Yuuri, deteniéndose ante el crujido de heno enredado en el cabello.

—¿Heno? —preguntó—. Y suciedad seca cubriendo tu piel.

Ah, así que incluso él podía ver el desastre que era Yuuri.

—No sirve de mucho limpiarme si después voy a dormir en el heno y la suciedad y terminar sucio de nuevo —murmuró Yuuri.

—¿Tú… tú duermes aquí afuera?

—Es donde tengo permitido dormir.

Victor retiró su mano donde la tenía enredada, alargándola hasta que pudo sentir el pecho de Yuuri debajo de ella. Presionándola firme sobre su corazón.

—Ah. Ya veo.

Yuuri contuvo la respiración. Con toda certeza ahora el príncipe entendía por qué su hermano dijo lo que había dicho. Por qué los otros sirvientes no lo querían dentro del castillo. Él era un sucio animal y permanecía donde los animales permanecían.

—Entonces todos están juzgando al libro por su raída cubierta y no por lo que hay dentro —dijo Victor en voz baja—. Yuuri.

Se tensó ante el sonido de su nombre.

—La próxima semana, te llamaré para que me asistas durante mi viaje al reino vecino. Voy a darles instrucciones a mis sirvientes para que te den un baño, te limpien y vistan apropiadamente. Y todo aquel que te cause problemas desde ahora en adelante tendrá que responder ante mí. ¿Entendido?

Yuuri tragó grueso, su mente ya estaba enviando llamaradas de advertencias de que él simplemente terminaría causando problemas al príncipe. Pero no podía decirle precisamente al príncipe heredero que no…

—Yuuri, puedes hablarme con toda honestidad. Cómo puedes ver, Makkachin ya te adora.

Efectivamente. Yuuri ni siquiera había notado a la mascota sentada obedientemente a su lado.

—Y yo confió en el criterio de mi mascota más que en el de mi hermano. Si está bien contigo, ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

Era la primera vez, en toda su vida, que alguien quería que Yuuri lo acompañara. A excepción de su familia, nadie más había querido mirarlo por segunda vez.

Pensó en el mismo deseo que le había pedido a la última estrella fugaz que había visto y su pecho se contrajo.

 _Por favor. Por favor. ¿Puedo tener un amigo en este mundo? Eso es todo lo que quiero. Un amigo humano. Entonces ciertamente ¡pensaría que la vida es algo maravilloso!_

—Se-sería un honor, asistirlo, Su Alteza.

Victor se alegró ante eso, una sonrisa brillante surcó en su rostro, y Yuuri sintió como si no pudiera pedir más que el pequeño tiempo que el príncipe le proporcionaba.

—¡Maravilloso! —Victor exclamó, una exuberancia infantil en su tono de voz que lo hacía todavía más hermoso a los ojos de Yuuri—. No puedo esperar.

Su mano se movió, trazándose sobre el corazón de Yuuri, luego descendió por su brazo hasta encontrar su mano. Victor le dio un apretón.

—Cuídate, Yuuri. Me aseguraré de que el cocinero te envié todas las mejores sobras.

Y honestamente, inseguro de que más podía decir, Yuuri se las ingenió para tartamudear un suave. —Gracias —antes de que Victor se retirara y emprendiera su camino de regreso al castillo.

Sintió una agradable calidez posarse en su pecho, sus labios curveándose en una dulce sonrisa. Él atesoraría estos breves momentos con el príncipe cada día por el resto de su vida. Sería su única alegría por siempre jamás.

* * *

 _Hoy les traigo esta traducción, como aporte a la temática semanal del grupo 'Victuuri is Love & Life' _

_Es una historia corta, consta de 3 capítulos que espero poder subir durante toda esta semana._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo!_

 _Lilaluux off!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

" _ **El Amor lo vence todo"**_

 _ **.**_

Fic escrito por: Abarero

Traducido por: Lilaluux

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

El castillo estaba abarrotado de rumores, incluso más de lo que lo había estado antes; el príncipe Victor había sentido lastima del pobre maestro de establo, ya que ciertamente él sólo valía la lastima de un hombre ciego, era el tema que se susurraba a lo largo y ancho del castillo.

Yuuri se sentía horrible; ya que la última cosa que deseaba era que se hablara mal de alguien tan amable como Victor por culpa suya.

—No necesita sentir lastima, Su Alteza —le suplicó a Victor una mañana cuando él se pasó por los establos—. La gente está hablando tanto de usted por culpa mía.

—No te culpes a ti mismo por la crueldad de los otros —había respondido firmemente.

—Pero…

—Yuuri —y cuando lo dijo, Yuuri deseo tanto poder ser digno siquiera de una fracción de la exquisitez de su voz—. Vengo a conversar contigo porque disfruto el hacerlo, no porque te tenga lastima.

Yuuri frunció el ceño. Si tan sólo él fuera _normal_ , si tan sólo pudiera ser digno de la atención de Victor siquiera por un momento.

—Para con eso —dijo Victor, acercándosele. Alzó sus manos, como si estuviera buscando a Yuuri para poder tocarlo una vez más. Yuuri se congeló y finalmente los dedos del príncipe encontraron sus hombros—. No pienses tan mal de ti mismo.

¿Cómo es que él…? Yuuri sacudió su cabeza. Probablemente sólo lo adivinó.

—¿Crees que los animales de aquí estarían tan encariñados con alguien tan terrible?

—Su Alteza…

—He pasado toda mi vida, depositando mi confianza en un animal, y he descubierto que ella es, de lejos, más honesta que cualquier ser humano.

Yuuri bajo la mirada hacia la fiel mascota que estaba a su lado. Quería estar de acuerdo pero no podía.

—Probablemente no debería asistirlo, Su Alteza. Me temó que será un mal augurio para usted.

—Entonces te probare que te equivocas, Yuuri.

Entonces, de forma brusca se dio la vuelta, con su cabeza en alto y su postura recta demostrando que él era de la realeza. Él se convertiría en un magnifico rey un día, pensó Yuuri, viéndolo retirarse con un aire a su alrededor que le asentaba muy bien a él y a nadie más.

En menos de un parpadeo, la semana pasó. Los rumores en su mayoría habían cesado, pero Yuuri sospechaba que era debido a que Victor hizo algo para acallarlos, y no porque la gente pensara diferente. Él aun podía verlo en sus ojos siempre que Victor salía a conversar con él, esa lastima en el pobre príncipe ciego que gastaba su tiempo en tan patética excusa de ser humano.

Incluso después de ser bañado y vestido con un par limpio de pantalones de montar, una camisa y chaleco, Yuuri todavía no creía que su reflejo en el espejo se veía mejor que antes. En todo caso, la ropa bonita sólo hacía que el cuerpo al que se aferraban pareciera incluso más deprimente en comparación.

Y entonces, en silencio, Yuuri tomó una decisión. Cuando volvieran del viaje, dimitiría de su trabajo y regresaría a la granja de su familia. Si Victor era demasiado amable como para de por sí distanciarse, entonces Yuuri estaría más que dispuesto de hacerlo por él. Después de todo, Victor se merecía algo mucho mejor.

Yuuri se aseguró de prodigar un cuidado extra a cada uno de los animales, sin importarle que la suciedad y el sudor mancharan sus apretadas ropas. Ellos eran sus únicos amigos y él los extrañaría demasiado. Acomodó una silla de montar al más fuerte de los caballos y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con otro cuando Victor llegó, luciendo más hermoso que nunca.

Las hombreras de oro brillaban sobre sus hombros, cordeles dorados colgaban de ellos haciendo resaltar el tono purpura de sus vestimentas. Si Yuuri había dudado alguna vez que Victor era el verdadero príncipe heredero, esa imagen frente a él sólo aumentaba su veracidad diez veces más.

—¿Nuestro caballo ya está listo? —preguntó.

Yuuri parpadeó. —Ya preparé uno para usted y estaba a punto de…

La expresión de Victor se congelo, e inclino su cabeza. —¿Yuuri?

—¿Sí, Su Alteza?

—¿Puedo montar contigo? Sé que no es algo normal pero… —pasó su mano por su flequillo, y la luz del sol le golpeó sus ojos azules.

Yuuri sintió su garganta contraerse. Quizás, era difícil para Victor montar sin un acompañante. Nunca antes vio al príncipe montar solo por su cuenta, siempre había viajado en el carruaje real. Ciertamente, debió de ser por su falta de visión…

—Si así lo desea, Su Alteza. Lo que sea mejor para usted.

Una brillante sonrisa ilumino su rostro, alargó su mano en busca del brazo de Yuuri y se lo estrechó con firmeza. —Gracias Yuuri.

Yuuri trato de defenderse de sus preocupaciones, la voz en su cabeza rápidamente noto lo muy mal que esto repercutiría en el príncipe. Él conocía muy bien a este caballo, sabía que no se atrevería a tirar a Victor, pero esas palabras murieron dentro de su lengua. No tenía posición alguna para cuestionar las razones de Victor. Claramente, cualquiera que estas fueran, eran importante para él.

—Makkachin puede seguirnos, irá detrás de nosotros, así que no te preocupes por ella. Es una chica muy fuerte —dijo Victor, rascándole detrás de las orejas.

Fue entonces que Yuuri se dio cuenta que no había nadie más esperando para ir con ellos, ni acompañantes, ni sirvientes, ni nadie más de la familia real…

—¿Sólo seremos nosotros?

Victor asintió. —Padre quiere que yo demuestre mi fuerza, sea lo que sea que eso signifique. Cuando le dije que cabalgaría con el maestro de los establos, eso pareció aliviar sus preocupaciones sobre mi viaje. El próximo reino está a sólo pocos días de cabalgata, y…

Su voz se apagó, volviéndose más baja. —Padre dijo que ellos puede que tengan a alguien allí que puede curarme, así que por eso quiere que vaya.

Yuuri sintió su pecho contraerse. Si Victor tan sólo supiera como realmente se veía…

Sacudió su cabeza. Él llevaría al príncipe al reino vecino y lo traería de vuelta a casa. Después dimitiría y se iría, nunca más lo volvería a ver. Porque ciertamente una vez que Victor lo viera…

—¿Yuuri?

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Todavía sigo preocupado, sobre mi presencia con usted.

Victor forzó una sonrisa, una que no le llegó a los ojos. —Entonces sólo pretende que estás tomando un paseo con Makkachin y este encantador corcel. No te preocupes por mí.

Pero Yuuri quería preocuparse por Victor… si alguien lo merecía…

—El… el castillo está justo al otro extremo del bosque. Si lo atravesamos, tú puedes esperar con el caballo afuera, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Yuuri pensó que eso es sería lo mejor. No necesitaba molestar otro castillo y a otras personas con su desagradable apariencia.

—Alguien necesitará cuidar del caballo mientras usted está adentro, así que será mejor si me quedo afuera.

La sonrisa de Victor no flaqueó, pero todavía era demasiado tensa y no tan brillante. —Está bien.

Yuuri se permitiría esto, luego desaparecería de la vida de Victor antes de que pudiera empeorar las cosas. Eso sería suficiente, ¿no?

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Victor siempre había encontrado a los animales más dignos de confianzas que los humanos.

Al nacer con uno hermosos ojos pero siendo incapaz de ver, Victor aprendió cuando aún era un niño cuan horrible podía llegar a ser la lastima. Lo sentía cada vez que dejaba su habitación, en los sirvientes, en las personas del reino, incluso en su padre y en su madre. Ellos nunca vieron lo que Victor podía ser, demasiados preocupados en lamentar _su_ falta de visión. Era extraño para Victor, el por qué tantas personas se molestaban por algo que sólo le afectaban a él.

Y tal vez era por eso que Victor nunca sintió que se estuviese perdiendo de algo. Él todavía podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar sus canciones en la mañana, todavía sentía la sedosidad de las ropas que le colocaban encima, todavía sentía el sabor de las comidas que comía. Mientras el mundo sentía pena por su falta de visión, Victor encontraba difícil el extrañar algo que nunca había tenido.

Con la llegada de su hermano menor, hubieron acallados cuchicheos acerca de que él podía llegar a ser rey si Victor no era capaz. Nunca nadie se molestó en preguntarle a Victor cómo se sentía, en lugar de eso, continuaron compadeciéndolo y lamentando su falta como si ellos mismos fueran los ciegos.

El único ser en el mundo que no trataba a Victor como a un muñeco roto era Makkachin. Victor le había suplicado a sus padres por una mascota, anhelando por un amigo que no sintiera pena por él como los otros niños lo hacían y Makkachin era eso y más, convirtiéndose no sólo en su amiga, sino también en su protectora.

Las pocas veces que la falta de visión atormentaba a Victor, Makkachin alejaba ese sentimiento. Él no necesitaba preocuparse por dar un paso en falso, pisar una trampa, o tropezar con una lanza con Makkachin a su lado. Lo que el pequeño Victor sentía que le faltaba, Makkachin lo compensaba diez veces más.

Y quizás fue ese el motivo, que cuando escuchó los cuchicheos que corrían por el castillo sobre el nuevo maestro de establos, se sintió curioso. Después de todo, los hechos hablaban más alto que los rumores. Era un hombre capaz de domar a los más salvajes caballos del reino en un solo día, quien se adentraba al bosque y retornaba con un panal de miel cuando escuchó que la reina quería un poco, quien se sentaba y comía con los animales como si fueran su igual.

Victor nunca confió en el juicio de los humanos, porque nunca hubo un solo humano que lo tratara con justicia, así que tampoco esperaba que este hombre fuera tratado de tal forma. Si los animales confiaban en él, eso era más que suficiente para Victor.

Y muy en el fondo, Victor esperaba que, al encontrar otra persona por la cual todo el mundo también sentía lastima, poder encontrar un amigo.

Entonces cuando su hermano menor sugirió que irían a ver a dicho hombre, Victor no pudo evitar aprovechar tal oportunidad. Y aunque su hermano era usualmente un ser tosco, Victor pudo saber de inmediato que este hombre no era una persona común y corriente.

Estaba en su voz, tan cálida, gentil y amable; en la manera en que Makkachin se emocionó en el momento que lo vio y bajo corriendo las escalera para ir directamente a encontrarse con él. Y cuando Victor presionó sus dedos en su piel, fue como si un estallido de fuego se hubiera disparado a través de sus venas y se hubiera asentado como brasas en su corazón.

Y ese calor, más que nada, hizo a Victor desesperadamente anhelar por más.

Yuuri, quien definitivamente hacia que el nombre resaltara más de lo que lo hacia su hermano. Yuuri, en quien Victor confiaría con su vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Yuuri, quien había sido tratado con lastima y como si fuera un ser imperfecto, tal como Victor lo había sido.

El viaje que Victor había estado temiendo y posponiendo durante casi un año, de repente sonaba como la mejor de las ideas. Seguramente sus mentiras acerca de que no se sentía seguro al viajar solo serían fácilmente contrarrestadas si iba en compañía de la persona que había domado hasta al caballo más salvaje. De todos modos, era una esperanza remota para poder curarse, un rumor que su padre sospechaba era una mera excusa para comprobar cuán débil era Victor en persona, pero para Victor esto no se trataba del destino a donde iría sino con quién él viajaría.

El misterioso Yuuri, quien prendía fuego en sus venas y lo hacían sonreír como nunca antes había sonreído.

 _No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de ese cerdo, Victor._

Las palabras de su hermano volvieron a él mientras esperaba subido en la silla a que Yuuri se acomodara detrás de él. Victor sabía que su hermano decía muchas cosas sólo con la intención de burlarse, pero esa vez algo al respecto pareció ser dicho… con mayor precisión que la normal.

Desde entonces se reunía con él, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en él. Y encontraba cada posible excusa para desviarse hacia los establos en los días previos, sólo para detenerse a conversar con Yuuri.

Yuuri lo hacía sentir vivo de una forma que nunca antes lo fue, y esperaba que al final de este viaje, Yuuri se sintiera tan feliz como él se sentía.

Tal vez, juntos, ellos podrían ser felices.

Tal vez, como su hermano había dicho, Victor estaba enamorado.

Y mientras Yuuri se acomodaba en la silla de montar, y sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Victor para así poder tomar las riendas, la Diosa del Destino sintió una punzada de inquietud. Miró a los dos con una mueca burlona, porque ya podía ver cuán cerca estaba de romperse la maldición.

Pero entonces tuvo la más deliciosa de las ideas, una cruel sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

 _Oh, pobrecito, pobre de ti, ni siquiera lo ves venir… ¿verdad?_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

 _ **"El Amor lo vence todo"**_

 ** _._**

Fic escrito por: Abarero

Traducido por: Lilaluux

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

El viaje iba a ser una aventura que Victor atesoraría por el resto de sus días.

Ya que nunca se le había permitido a Victor esta cantidad de libertad en toda su vida. Dudó en decírselo a Yuuri, seguro que un viaje de tres días a través del bosque no era _tan_ interesante para él; pero para Victor lo era _todo_.

Yuuri había estado tenso al principio, pero conforme se adentraban más dentro del bosque y se alejaban de las miradas lastimeras del castillo, más relajado se ponía. Yuuri respondió las preguntas que Victor le planteó, ya sea de su vida antes de venir al castillo, o sobre algún sonido o esencia que Victor captaba y quería identificar.

Victor estaba seguro de que podía escuchar hablar a Yuuri por horas, y ya sea con intención o no, la mayor parte del viaje fue así. Yuuri le enseño a Victor cómo identificar a los pájaros por sus canciones, las flores por su aroma y los arboles por la sensación de sus cortezas y hojas.

Era como si un mundo completamente nuevo se hubiera abierto para él, Yuuri lo orientaba con devoción y cuidado y sin un rastro de lastima. Por una vez, en toda su vida, Victor estaba siendo tratado como todos los demás.

Y sólo cuando acamparon la primera noche el problema de la ceguera de Victor surgió.

—Su alteza, ¿va a dormir con eso?

Victor sabía que los sirvientes habían empacado para él bastante ropa, y un odioso bulto de mantas para no tener que soportar las dificultades de dormir en el suelo como esperaban que Yuuri lo hiciera.

Pero aún con toda su planificación, y aún con la confianza de Victor de que Yuuri era la única persona que necesitaba junto a él, se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no podría ni sabría hacer por sí mismo. Y el entrar y salir de esas ropas ridículamente complicadas era una de ellas.

—Yo… —Victor considero por último rasgar esas ropas, pero sabía que si las dañaba entonces escucharía un buen regaño por días. Después de todo, su padre había insistido que él vistiera sus mejores ropas para causar una buena impresión.

—Lo siento —suspiró, bajando la voz con algo de vergüenza—. No pensé demasiado como sería esto.

Podía oír a Yuuri acercársele, a la izquierda del pequeño fuego que había hecho.

—¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudar?

Él no lo dijo por ser condescendiente, y eso hizo que fuera más difícil admitir que sí, sí, Victor necesitaba su ayuda. Era algo estúpido. Un hombre mayor que no podía vestirse por sí mismo.

Yuuri se acercó más, agachándose a su lado; Victor supo que él ahora estaba a su alcance y el tenerlo así de cerca lo tranquilizó.

—Estas ropas son… —intento encontrar una manera de justificarse y mantener su dignidad intacta, sin embargo, podía sentir la mirada de Yuuri sobre él. Sin lastima, sin critica, simplemente transparente y amable—. Yo normalmente tengo un siervo para ayudarme.

—No me sorprende —dijo Yuuri, pero su tono era ligero—. Con tantos botones sus dedos se acalambrarían.

Victor sintió su corazón arder con calor. Yuuri no había sentido lastima ni por un segundo, en lugar de eso había visto la ilógica constitución de las prendas y había señalado eso como el problema real. Victor tenía razón, ni una persona a la cual los animales adoraran tanto podía ser cualquier cosa, menos si era la persona más hermosa de todas, por dentro y por fuera.

—Hay treinta y cuatro botones —respondió Victor, su voz siendo una mezcla de risa y sollozo de alivio—. Es absurdo.

Yuuri se movió aún más cerca, su mano quedo suspendida cerca del botón junto a su cuello. Victor asintió, indicando que podía continuar.

—¿Los cuenta cada vez que se lo pone?

Si estaba hablando o bromeando para aliviar los nervios de Victor, estaba funcionando. No pudo retener la sonrisa que surgió de sus labios.

—Es una manera de pasar el tiempo que toma el sujetarlos.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, sin ningún sonido más que las criaturas del bosque preparándose para recibir la noche y el desprendimiento de los botones de seda. Los dedos de Yuuri hicieron su trabajo rápidamente, finalmente deslizando el elaborado brocado fuera de los hombros de Victor con gentileza.

—Gracias —exhaló Victor. El peso de la prenda no era el único peso que quitaba de sus hombros.

—De nada, Su Alteza.

Y sin estar seguro de que lo obligó hacerlo, pero sintiendo que era simplemente lo _correcto_ , Victor sacudió su cabeza y lo corrigió. —Llámame Victor.

Pudo sentir su conmoción; la postura de Yuuri se tensó y la mirada que sentía sobre sí era de incredulidad.

—Cuando esté contigo, es todo lo que me gustaría ser.

Él no podía expresar en palabras todo lo que sentía; las múltiples emociones que atravesaban su corazón. Pero no quería que Yuuri se sintiera obligado a obedecerlo, incluso si él era un príncipe.

—¿Es-está seguro?

—¿Por favor? —respondió Victor, esperanzado.

—Está bien, Su… quiero decir… Victor.

Y nada en el mundo podía compararse con escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por la lengua de Yuuri, su acento envolviendo su nombre de una manera tan particular que hacía que el corazón de Victor se hinchara.

—¿Vas a estar lo suficientemente abrigado? Me temo que mis sirvientes empacaron muchas cosas para mí y no dejaron espacios para tus pertenencias.

—Oh, yo voy a dormir en el suelo.

Víctor se puso de pie, moviéndose con una determinación acorde con su sangre real. Encontró el borde de la plataforma de la cama que habían dispuesto para él, y tanteó con su mano la parte inferior.

Lo midió y había más que espacio suficiente. Era tan espacioso que incluso Makkachin podía unírseles. Pero así como apreciaba la falta de lástima que Yuuri mostraba para con él. Victor temía tal vez sobrepasar sus límites.

Sin embargo, la idea de Yuuri durmiendo sobre el suelo, el cual él sabía estaba cubierto de ramas y piedras, no le gustaba para nada. No se sentía bien.

—Odiaría que te enfermaras —comenzó diciendo con cautela—. Y hay espacio aquí justo al lado de Makkachin, ella puede mantenerte caliente.

—No podría, yo…

Victor palmeó la cama dos veces, una señal que Makkachin entendió. Se apresuró a llegar a su lado y se tumbó emocionada. Victor esperaba que sus ojos de cachorrito convencieran a Yuuri…

—Tú puedes manteneros a todos a salvo —probó.

Eso pareció capturar la atención de Yuuri, Victor escuchó el repentino roce de sus botas en la tierra.

—Hay algunos animales mucho más grandes que creo que podrían aparecer…

Victor asintió, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado con lo que suponía era emoción.

—Confió en ti, Yuuri. De esa forma todos podemos estar a salvo y abrigados.

La tensión de Yuuri se alivió.

—Si estás seguro que está bien…

—Lo estoy.

Pudo escuchar a Yuuri respirar hondo, como si necesitara alguna clase de coraje para hacer esto. Finalmente, en un crujido de movimientos, se movió para sentarse al lado de Makkachin.

Victor sonrió, su corazón se sentía ligero mientras se acomodaba al otro lado de su caniche; pero sus palabras quedaron atrapadas dentro de su boca cuando la cálida risa de Yuuri resonó en el aire. Makkachin había saltado sobre él con emoción y le lamía el rostro.

—Ya ves, ella es mucho más feliz ahora que nadie está durmiendo en el suelo.

—Eres una buena chica, ¿no Makkachin? —dijo Yuuri, con su voz llena de afecto.

—La mejor —afirmó Victor. Alargó su mano para hacerle una caricia y sus dedos rozaron los de Yuuri entremedio del pelaje del animal.

Ambos se quedaron quietos.

Finalmente, Victor se armó de valor para estrechar la mano de Yuuri.

—Yuuri… —pudo sentirlo tensarse ante su nombre—. Te debo tanto las gracias. Este es un viaje que mi padre me ha estado presionando a que hiciera desde hace bastante tiempo, pero nunca me sentí capaz de hacerlo solo. Pero al igual que con Makkachin, me siento seguro contigo. Sé que nunca dejarías que me extravíe. Así que gracias, por darme el coraje para hacer esto.

Victor pudo sentir su pulso acelerándose, pero no estaba seguro si era el suyo o el de Yuuri o ambos.

Finalmente, Yuuri movió su mano, enredando sus dedos con los de Victor.

—No, gracias a ti por confiar en mí —empezó Yuuri, con voz baja y silenciosa—. La mayoría de las personas no son amables conmigo, excepto cuando… ya sabes…

—¿Cuándo sienten lastima de ti? —finalizó Victor, sabiendo muy bien cómo se sentía.

Pudo sentir a Yuuri moverse, Makkachin se movió en el espacio entre ellos y ambos reposaron sus manos entrelazadas sobre la espalda de la perrita. Miles de palabras no dichas pasaron entre ellos, gratitud, comprensión y tal vez incluso algo más que eso.

—Buenas noches, Victor.

—Buenas noches, dulce Yuuri.

Jamás, en ninguno de sus días, Yuuri había sido así de feliz.

Lejos de las miradas de los otros, rodeado por el bosque y acompañado por alguien que quizás era el príncipe más dulce que un reino podía pedir, Yuuri se sentía increíblemente a gusto. Pero ese gusto no duro cuando el tercer día llegó y el reino vecino finalmente apareció a la distancia.

Porque Yuuri tenía la sensación de que con la posibilidad de que Victor recuperara la vista, todas las posibilidades de que él mantuviera este algo especial que tenían se habrían ido. Había vuelto a sus pensamientos anteriores, preguntándose si dejar del castillo y regresar a casa sería lo mejor para todos los involucrados.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Yuuri sentía que se sentiría igual de nostálgico si se alejaba demasiado del príncipe que había llegado a adorar.

Esa última mañana, a orillas del río que rodeaba el castillo, Yuuri insistió en limpiar toda la suciedad que el bosque le había causado a Victor, antes de que partiera a su visita.

Lo que no se esperaba era lo muy hermoso que Victor, vistiendo nada más que su ropa interior, estaría a la luz del día.

—Eres hermoso —había murmurado, mientras el paño que sostenía removía la última mancha cercana al cuello de Victor; las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera retenerlas.

Victor se había puesto tenso y Yuuri temió haberse pasado de la raya. Pero en cambio, las mejillas de Victor se tiñeron de rosa y con su mano busco la de Yuuri.

—Yuuri… yo…

Una trompeta resonó a lo alto, una bandada de pájaros alzó vuelo. Las manos del destino habían comenzado a moverse.

—Gracias. Será mejor que termine con esto —finalizó Victor bruscamente.

Yuuri lo ayudó a vestirse con su mejor ropa de seda, probablemente sólo el hilo del bordado del dobladillo valía más que cualquier cosa que Yuuri hubiera tenido alguna vez. Ahogó un bostezo, solía atender a los animales por las mañanas antes de tomar una siesta después del desayuno.

—¿Estás seguro que prefieres quedarte aquí?

Yuuri asintió. —Odiaría que ellos pensaran menos de ti por culpa mía, Victor. Yo esperaré por ti.

Victor pareció vacilar, pero finalmente, de mala gana, se alejó; Makkachin saltó sobre sus talones cuando él cruzó el pequeño puente de madera que cruzaba sobre el río hacia el castillo.

Yuuri se retiró a donde habían dejado al caballo atado a un árbol, de repente sintiéndose aún más cansado que antes. Distraídamente, notó la capa de Victor que había dejado atrás; pero antes de que pudiera pensar más, sus ojos se volvieron pesados y se dejó caer contra el árbol para dormir.

Nunca vio a Víctor regresar por la capa.

Nunca vio que él había dejado un ramo de lirios blancos encima de la capa con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Nunca vio la figura sombría de una mujer convertir las flores en restos marchitos.

Se despertó con un sobresalto, sus ojos nublados mirando a su alrededor y al paso del sol sobre su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando notó la capa y lo que parecían ser flores muertas arrojadas sobre ella.

El corazón de Yuuri se encogió.

 _Era un regalo de él. Recógelo._

Con manos temblorosas, Yuuri recogió las flores marchitas, negras y quebradizas, desprovistas de toda belleza.

Tal como él.

Estaba claro ahora. Claro como el cristal. Victor debió haber recuperado la vista, regreso para verlo y entonces…

—¿Es este mi castigo? —murmuró Yuuri, las lágrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro—. ¿Por amar a alguien muy por encima de mi categoría?

Y dolía. Le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que le hubiese dolido en la vida, el saber que incluso Víctor no podía amar a alguien como él. Que sólo alguien ciego pudiera pensar en él como alguien digno.

A través de sus lágrimas, sus ojos se fijaron en el flujo turbulento del río, ahora enfurecido sobre el puente de madera.

 _Preferiría estar muerto_.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Victor se sintió inquieto en el momento en que cruzó el puente, Makkachin disminuyó la velocidad y se acercó más a su costado como si ella también sintiera que algo andaba mal. Hizo una pausa, reparando en las hermosas flores que crecían en la pequeña colina al lado del castillo. No tenía idea de qué color eran, pero recordó lo que Yuuri le había contado sobre el olor. Y estos olían a lirios, una abundancia de ellos.

De repente fue golpeado con un pensamiento.

 _Debería darle unas cuantas a él. Demostrándole cuan hermoso pienso que es, justo como estas flores._

Sin importarle que estuviera retrasando su visita, Victor se dispuso a recoger flor tras flor hasta que sus manos se llenaron del agradable olor de ellas. Con Makkachin corriendo a su lado, corrió al lado de Yuuri, emocionado de haber encontrado algo pequeño que pudiera comenzar a transmitir todo lo que él sentía por el otro hombre.

Lo encontró dormido, con las yemas de los dedos sobre su rostro pacífico mientras dormía.

 _Ya sé, las dejare aquí como una sorpresa. Una hermosa flor para una hermosa persona._

En silencio, Victor regreso al castillo.

Nunca vio a la mujer materializarse desde las sombras del bosque, nunca vio que después de ejecutar un truco, lo siguió hacia el castillo para ejecutar otro.

Y a Victor no le pareció tan extraño que, después de saludar a la familia real, una hechicera que pasaba por ahí entrara corriendo en el castillo detrás de él, llamándolo por su nombre.

—¡Príncipe Victor! —entonó. Makkachin se tensó, pero Victor sabía que su mascota a menudo desconfiaba de la magia—. ¡Por fin lo he encontrado!

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarla, señora?

Podía oír el crujido de las telas de su ropa mientras le hacía una reverencia.

—He oído hablar de su condición, Su Alteza, y yo tengo la capacidad de curarlo de esa dolencia.

Víctor se quedó en estado de shock. No se sorprendió cuando la familia real le dijo que lamentablemente su magia aún no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarlo. Pero ahora, aquí había alguien que decía que sí podía.

—¿Es eso cierto? He intentado con muchas personas antes —preguntó Víctor, aun sintiéndose receloso. Makkachin aún no se había sentado a su lado.

—Nunca me atrevería a engañarle, Su Alteza. Lo prometo, con este hechizo puedo restaurar su vista.

—Bueno, qué suerte tiene, Príncipe Víctor —dijo el rey desde el trono donde estaba sentado—. ¡Debe haber sido cosa del destino el que viniera aquí hoy!

—¿Hay algo que deba hacer? ¿Lleva tiempo?

—No, Su Alteza. Puedo realizar el hechizo siempre que usted esté listo.

Makkachin aulló a su lado y él se inclinó para darle una suave caricia a su mascota.

—No te preocupes, amiga. Siempre serás importante para mí.

Tomó un respiro profundo. Victor pensó en Yuuri, cuánto se menospreciaba a sí mismo e intentaba actuar como si él no valiera la preocupación de nadie. Pensó en lo suave que se sentía su cabello y la calidez de su mirada en él. Pensó que si esto era cierto, finalmente podría convencer a Yuuri de que era tan hermoso como Victor sabía que era.

—Puedes lanzar el hechizo.

La hechicera murmuró un hechizo. De repente, la brillante habitación comenzó a tomar forma; como si una niebla se hubiera disipado, el mundo que lo rodeaba de repente era algo que podía ver claramente.

Miró a la hechicera, su encantadora belleza, algo que Victor pensó que sólo era real en los libros de cuentos. —¿Cómo puedo pagártelo?

Ella le dio una sonrisa y una reverencia. —Saber que usted será feliz es toda la recompensa que necesito, Su Alteza.

Victor se lo preguntó tres veces más, ofreciéndole riquezas y cualquier otra cosa que él sabía que su padre estaría más que feliz de conceder, pero en cada ocasión ella solamente sonreía y amablemente declinaba. Y no queriendo pasar un momento más lejos de Yuuri, Víctor finalmente aceptó eso y se separaron.

Se despidió de la familia real, y en el momento en que salió de la puerta del castillo corrió.

El sol había aparecido en el horizonte, su luz dorada bailaba entre el campo de flores. Victor les sonrió. Entonces era un lirio blanco que le había dado a Yuuri. Llegó a la cima de la colina y miró al otro lado, sus ojos encontraron el caballo y la capa, pero ni una sola señal de Yuuri.

Makkachin ladró, frenéticamente, y Victor corrió hacia donde ella estaba, al lado del río.

El puente que cruzó esa mañana había sido inundado, las aguas turbulentas fluían sobre él mientras se precipitaba hacia el mar. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, de pie en la orilla del río, contemplando el alrededor como si estuviera a punto de tirarse al agua frente a él.

—¡Yuuri!

Él levantó la vista y se congeló. Víctor pudo saber inmediatamente que algo andaba mal, y juró por la maldita agua, que estaba decidido a llegar hasta él.

Víctor alzó a Makkachin sobre sus hombros, asegurándose de que estuviera a salvo, antes de comenzar a caminar sobre el puente cubierto de agua. Yuuri parecía congelado en el lugar, pero Victor se lanzaba hacia delante con una tenacidad que incluso él no sabía que era capaz de tener.

Tenía que alcanzarlo. Sostenerlo entre sus brazos y decírselo todo.

Y aunque el agua era feroz, sus pasos no flaquearon; avanzando hasta llegar a la orilla opuesta. Apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar a Makkachin en el suelo antes de correr una vez más, cruzando la distancia restante entre ellos.

Pudo ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Yuuri e instintivamente, extendió la mano y tiró de él para abrazarlo.

—Yuuri —exhaló, como si fuera la única palabra en el mundo que importaba—. Yuuri, ¿qué pasa? No llores.

Yuuri se tensó en sus brazos, y entonces comenzó a alejarse.

—N-no. Por favor. No es necesario.

—Yuuri…

—Prefiero morir a que me tengas lastima.

Por un momento, el mundo pareció quedarse inmóvil; los pájaros haciendo una pausa en su canción, el ímpetu del río de repente se calmó, cada ser vivo contuvo la respiración.

—No te tengo lastima, Yuuri. Yo te _amo_. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, porque eres la persona más hermosa del mundo para mí.

Y con eso, con esas pequeñas y simples palabras, aquel espeluznante hechizo se rompió.

Yuuri parpadeó, las palabras se arraigaron en su corazón y plantaron una semilla de creencia. Que floreció y floreció, los años de dudas se desvanecieron cuando una oleada de felicidad lo envolvió.

Victor podía ver. Y Victor _aún_ lo amaba.

Entonces sonrió y Victor pensó que ni el mismo sol podía ser tan brillante.

—La segunda persona más hermosa —murmuró Yuuri, con un brillo en sus cálidos ojos marrones—. Tú todavía eres el más hermoso para mí.

Una cálida risa burbujeó entre ellos, Víctor sintiéndose como si nunca pudiera sonreír más de lo que ahora lo estaba. Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Yuuri, adoraba ese hermoso rubor rosado que nunca antes había visto.

—Bueno, si yo soy tu número uno y tú eres el mío, supongo que estamos destinados, ¿hmm?

Las esquinas de los ojos de Yuuri se arrugaron mientras sonreía, radiante y afectuoso.

—Te amo —murmuró, posando su mano sobre el corazón del príncipe—. Victor.

Se movieron al mismo tiempo, dos fuerzas que ni siquiera el destino podía mantener separadas, y sus labios se encontraron. Los latidos de sus corazones palpitaron juntos como si fueran uno solo.

Era la más grande felicidad que alguna vez hayan sentido, y esa felicidad continuó por el resto de sus días; porque el amar y ser amado, era verdaderamente el mejor regalo de todos.

FIN.

* * *

 _Y así termina esta historia, pequeña, corta, y tierna. Un pequeño aporte para el grupo Victuuri is Love & Life en Facebook._

 _Besos!_


End file.
